Loving Love
by XxxEmogirl666xxX
Summary: Beth moves in with her Aunt in Forks after her Grandmother dies. She tries to keep a low profile in school, but she finds herself at the center of attention when she ends up where she least expected to be: Right in the middle of a steamy love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Dis my frits fic. Thanks for reading. I luv twilkght. My frien dementi tanks for help with ervy thing. Love you gurl. REVIEW! _

Hell my name is Elizabeth Flower Love, but lots peeps just call me beth. I have blak long hair, and icey gray eyes and pale pale skin and a black lip ring. My friends said I loke like a vampire, if I had any friends. My dad left after divorce win was 7, nd mom died in a carsh. Now that I'm 16 my grama who I lve with cant do stuff. She got al sik and never remember any thing so I had to put her in da place. Now im alon again, but I get sent to my aunts house. I'm not happy becaue I like teh sity but may anut live in the middle of no were she livs out in forks Washington. It rains and get cold and no shoping or any thing.

It was a dreafry satruday evning when I arrived in wsahongton. The aiport was really small and my ant Judy wated fro me outsdie thick glass doors.

"lizzie1" shecalled out and rushed up to hug me. I lamost droped my bag. "how are u dong sweety was ur flight gud" I srugged her off. 'finr." Crossing my arms. 

We got in tgeh fancy red car and drove to the big hous. I knew that judy was only pretyenin to be nic,e she loked angry but pretended to smeille. Once ther she got up and went thru he door, letting me get all five bags I had took. i struggle inside an put don bags. teh room is big and rich, but stufyy. i dont lick it.

In the tv roome I see jusy sit don wih her 3 kid Brad, Justin and Karmen. Brad is 18 and senior ig high skool Karmen is 17 and a jnor like me. Justin is ily 7 and vry cuute. Karmen gives me a 'you gross little bitch' look and maks unatrcctive stnort sond. "what r u look at?' Bad just frown and justn tru to hidde, "yiur room is up th stars to the left nd up the otghr stair. Thrd door on the right." Judy looke back at the tv were a chesty soap opra playd. Piking ip my bgs I truge to the 3d story, whci is an attic. Its cold nd dark and I shvr throu my thin swetr.

Opening the dark wooden dor I step into freezing dark rom, flopp down on beed and dust flyies places. I put my bags down on teh flor ckik off my shoes and lay down on rogh comforter sobbing myself to sleeep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up that mroning to some un ripng of my blnket and shouting "Get up stupid bich, schol br starting soon!" I opened my cloudy gray eyes glaring at Karmen who weer bright pink hlatr top nad hot mini skirt. Het heels made her looke five nine instea d of fie to. She wlk away sawing hips and flippns her blech blond hari. She is such a whore and a bitch I think to meself.

I stand up shivring, my feet so cold aganst the codl woodn flor. Striping out of my balck tshirt and lacy pantys I throw them to the floor. It is munday morning and I start new skool. Looking I threw on a tight black lacey shirt than hid my cut uo wrists, but shown my bouncy boobs a lot. I also wear a blak bra with bringht pink starps and a black thong. I put on a skirt tht barly covers my round asss and rippd up legging and combat boots with pink laces. My hair is in a ponytail with bangs all in theh fac and I out on mkeup. Black eyeliner all round my peircing grey eye an maskara and dark lipsick. Eleven earrings in my ears and teh look is donp. I loom hot,!1

I run down stiars and outsie, Judy screming after me to eat fod or I'll die to soon, but I ignor and jump in the rust greay car they let me use. I don liek to aet brekfasr. Bard and Karnim pull out just ahed of me in a new shiney blue sport car that brad got. Karmin goes wit him but she has a pik carf of her own with a cnvertibl roof. The rust shit taks a minute to start up, but I get ot going and blast the radio as lode as I can. I zone out as id rive but soon I pull up to a grey buldin. Sighing I turn off the car.

I sit in silence dreading to go insde. I hate my old scool adj not wantin to start a newe on. Aftr a few mints I get oit and walk in t he doorsof my new skool.

I sould tell every1was starin at me as I walked ny. I din't think tehre were any other goht their. Lots of the guys were looking at mi chest wick is kind gross beuse thei hadev girlfrnds. I hurried thre the hall, loking at my feet when I colided withsomone. I fell to my feet dropping the bag and book fall out. Lookin up i see hottest guy evar,


	3. Edward Kullem

_A/N: To the un pesn ho revew, u mus ne a fukin perp. this is guud storie, an i am th best writer evar!~!11 i don need classesa an i rock!111! flamers ar stupid an you ar probly gay. so go to hell! _

Lookin up i see teh hottest guy evar. He has dark boln hair an golden eyes and perfect pale skin with big muksls, but thin. "I'm so sorry Beth" he says to me sa eh prsctacially pics me up helpig me up. I blush 'no no its my fault."I said. He picks up my books an bag and hand they to mr. a took them an we he jus looked at me his eyes driffing down an up adn stupping at my face. He wsa silllent. "um, I'm Bteh." I said holding out my hand, "beth love." "edward," he said in a deap rikh voic. "edwar Kullen."

i smilled shyle. "are u knew hear?' Edward asks me. I said "I just move in saturda night." "were do ur famly live?" he said. 'I don have famly." He frwon "why no/"

I sai "my dad left wen I fas a baby and my mom killd in a cras. I lived in new yorc wit my grama but sh died and I had to move in wit my only realtiv my uant Judy Balnd. She hahts me and so od my 2 cosind.s

He looke sad. "c'mon Ill walk u to ur next clas." We walked togethr arms brushing tigether. People looked at us and I could tell tah allll the gurls we're jellouse becase edward cullin was being nice to me. Edward had teh saame firstclas as me, histriy. We reach the classroom an instantly edward is riped form my side adn attaced by a plain girl with brown hair and bren eeys. "hello eeedward,' she said al flirty kising hin in the lips for a lon time. I see him glanc at me wising tha the gurl woud leave.

"bella." He said wit fake love afte sej finnaly stopped kissing him. She strt rambling on about some girl nmed rosaly she thout eas a bitch. Edward rolled his moltenn glod eyes and smilleed at me he interupts Bella he said "Bella, this is Elizabeth" she gave ,e a look cimlar to the looks Karmen gave me. I cold tell Bella was a slut, and a prep. "whatevr. Anywaya, Edwar, i think that tonight we shuld go to that restrant by the lak with the pretty veiw. Alice said it is gud food." Bella rambld on.

the rest of skpol was boaring. Eveyne looked at me weird, ut Edward was relly noce. We had lots of calsses together. This one guy touched my but so I slapped him adn this othr dick askd me to spnd the night at his hous in front of his girlfrind. He got dummped, and edward got really mad at him, I had to calm ihm down befor a figh starts. I was th oly goth/emo.

At the end of schiil I walkd to my car, karmen said som mean thins to me and Bard flippd me off so I gave im the finger. They drive off. I sighd as open my door, holdong bac ters and decding to cut my self wen I get home. "Beth." I jump an spin turn. Edward stood there leanin on my car, clos to me. I coud feel heet coming from hm, so warm. But he had girlfriend, Bella. I step back. "yeah?" he said"are you okay" "im fine' I said. He lookd into my eys for a munite. "no your not. Don't pay attentin to the cousins." He said. "they are just bichis." I repli "thanks edwars." I hear bella callin his name, "he says "I have toge. See u tomorrow Beth." Nad he was gon befor I said goodbye.

Iwent home and change into shorts and sport bra. I want to go run and get out of the big house. I start running down the wet road. I stopped to get a breath and see a cute litte bird in the tree. It is all red and tweets at me. It hops away and I follow getting furthr and further into the woods. It stops in a clearing and sings al little song so sad and prett. Suddenly it stoped and flies away. I jump as I hear a voic. "hello elizabeth." I turn to see a totally hot indian guy with balk hair and seductive eys. He smelles at me and stepps close.


End file.
